mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Super-1 Chassis
The Super-1 Chassis is a Mini 4WD chassis released by Tamiya in June 1993. It was first released with the release of Liberty Emperor. It is the further improved version of Zero Chassis. General info Being a evolution to the Zero Chassis, the Super-1 Chassis shares many parts with it, but the main chassis parts is a major different between the two. First, the front bumper has been redesigned and as the result it lowered the roller's height. The side-guard attachment on the main chassis part has also improved. Every kits with Super-1 Chassis comes with a side-guard, and user can decides whetever use it or not. Despite these improvements, the chassis's structure, especially the front bumper, are still weak (but not to that of Zero Chassis), necessitating the use of reinforced parts (i.e. FRP plate). The design was later further improved into Super-II Chassis. Colors Chassis frame * Gray - Common color for most machines in the Super Mini 4WD series and Fully Cowled Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Liberty Emperor. * Black - First equipped with Liberty Emperor Black Special. * White - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Red * Blue - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Light blue - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Orange - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Fluorescent Orange - First equipped with Liberty Emperor Nove. * Fluorescent Green - First equipped with Burning Sun Helios. * Yellow - First Equipped with Super Astute Pearl Special. A parts * Red-pink - Common color for most machines in the Super Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Liberty Emperor. * Green - Common color for most machines in the Fully Cowled Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Magnum Saber. * Smoke - First equipped with Liberty Emperor Black Special. * White - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Red * Blue - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Light blue - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Orange - First released as a Grade-up Parts * Black - First Equipped with Super Astute Pearl Special. Side-guards Normal type * Green - Common color for most machines in the Super Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Liberty Emperor. * Deep blue - Common color for most machines in the Fully Cowled Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Magnum Saber. * White - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Blue - First released as a Grade-up Parts. V-Machine type * Light gray - Common color for most machines in the Fully Cowled Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Victory Magnum. * White - First equipped with Victory Magnum Limited Edition. * Light blue - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Orange - First released as a Grade-up Parts * Black - First Equipped with Super Astute Pearl Special. * Red * Yellow Technical info } Without batteries |Down Thrust Angle = 8}} Gallery Super1ChassisConstructionView.jpg|Chassis construction view (Sonic Saber) Trivia * This is the first Mini 4WD car chassis to have the optional side-guard to be included in every kits. * With the exceptions of the few regular Mini 4WD cars and limited Mini 4WD cars, the A parts for the chassis were usually molded in red-purple for Super Mini 4WD cars and green for Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars. * There are two side-guards available depends on the kit: the normal curve-type and the flat V-machine type. Category:Super series chassis Category:Chassis